The Age of the New Frontier - Road to Dawn
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Following the fall of the Republic and their exodus from the Skyriver Galaxy the Jedi are left lost and confused. Seeking to help them Master Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka are visited by Ben Sisko who brings them to meet the people who can help them.


**Milky Way Galaxy  
Alpha Quadrant  
Sol System  
Earth Orbit  
Spacedock-1**

Master Yoda looked out the viewport, staring at the collection of starships and orbital docks above the blue planet that gave of a feeling of peace and serenity not found on Coruscant. Only a day here and Yoda could sense distress, sadness, and anger from his fellow surviving Jedi. Some were in the sick-bay, being treated while others were in private quarters, interacting with a few members of the crew on this station or seeking answers from the Force like him.

The Force in this galaxy felt different in this galaxy.

Instead of a Light Side and a Dark Side the Force was a literal rainbow of colors.

Good, evil, light, dark, chaos, order, sincerity, greed, love, hate, bravery, fear, kindness, apathy, knowledge, and uncertainty.

It was hard to deal with for most Jedi but at the same time it had a certain curiousity to it that made Yoda only wish to see if he could commune with the Force in this universe.

"Seeking answers, Master Yoda?" Yoda opened his eyes, seeing a man standing next to him looking out the view port. "Do you know who I am?"

Yoda nodded. "You presence, similar to what I have felt from former Padawan Tano. Benjamin Sisko, you are."

Sisko turned around with a small smile. "I don't suppose a welcome to our galaxy will help try to alleviate your feelings about what has happened."

"Kind you are and welcome your help is." Yoda closed his eyes. "But much I feel that I and the other Jedi must meditate over."

"Over the state of your home galaxy?" Sisko asked rhetorically.

"Not foresee many things, I did. Unable to stop the Sith, I was." Yoda opened his eyes, revealing a great sadness. "Changed, the Sith have but allow for change with the Jedi, I did not. Now, matters are worse."

"Perhaps and perhaps with great tragedy comes a great opportunity." Sisko offered. "You mourn the loss of innocence but there is still hope for you, for us, and for our universes. I believe I know someone who can help you."

Yoda tilted his head slightly. "Wish to impart a lesson on me, do you?"

Sisko smiked. "Just to help bridge our two worlds together and you will not be the only one."

Yoda raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"That's right, little princess." Ahsoka said softly as she placed a sleepy Leia in her crib. "Time for a nice nap."

Leia let out a single yawn before closing her eyes and drifting into the world of sleep. Ahsoka sighed as she sat down on a comfy chair next to the two babies, watching them as they slept so peacefully. It had only been a few days but Ahsoka settled into her role as Godmother very quickly and she had help from not Obi-Wan but also Satine, Yoda, and even Starfleet members who helped set up the nursery she was using. It was already easy to tell that both twins had inherited their father's connection to the Force which they might show very soon.

Already Ahsoka could feel their Force presence and the potential sleeping within them and knew that things would be getting very interesting when they began to manifest their sensitivety. Between the two of them Luke was the calmest and easiest to handle, somehow able to know when it was time to sleep and did so with little fuss. Leia on the other hand had a bit of a temper and had a need to just look around and try to crawl all over the room. Ahsoka had a to keep a close eye on both of them though because when one did something the other would do it instantly, as if both were completely synchronized to each other's minds.

"I can only imagine how much trouble you two will get in when you are older." Ahsoka said a small smile as she looked over the twins.

" _Ops to Lieutenant Tano._ "

Ahsoka tighed and tapped her badge. "Go ahead."

" _We have an important guest who wishes to speak with you on the observation deck. He is already with Master Yoda._ "

"Who is it?"

" _Captain Sisko._ "

* * *

As it turned out Ahsoka and Obi-Wan had been called onto the observation deck and both recognized Sisko when they saw him standing with Yoda.

"Ben." Ahsoka said quietly but with a hint of happiness. "I didn't think I'd see you again so soon."

"Just here to offer my condolences and offer my own insight into helping the Jedi, if you are open to it." Sisko answered. "I know a few friends who might know what you might need in these times."

"Friends?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, one of them you know very well." Sisko nodded. "If you'll allow me…"

Yoda closed his eyes and nodded. "Allow you, I will."

Sisko looked at Ahsoka who nodded and then at Obi-Wan who stared at him but nodded. "Very well."

He waved a hand and then they were gone from the station.

* * *

The place they appeared seemed to be a forest on a mountain somewhere in front of a house and before them was a campfire with someone wearing a Starfleet uniform.

A uniform worn during the late 23rd century.

The man before them had dark hair with hazel eyes showing wisdom, strength and the practiced calmness of a soilder but he still smiled warmly as they appeared. "Guests from the new galaxy, Ben?"

"Just people looking for a new life in ours." Sisko smiled as he sat down. "Everyone sit down, the fire is warm."

Yoda simply sat on the ground while Ahsoka and Obi-Wan sat on one of the logs surrounding the fire. "Not of the material world this, hm?"

"Well, it's as real as I want it to be." The man said with a smile, taking a sip from his cup. "Not a bad place but it's my little corner of existence."

Ahsoka looked at the man with a curious look which he noticed. "I take it you know me."

"I think I do but it would be impossible since you are dead." Ahsoka answered.

The man smiled. "One person's death in world can be a person's beginning in another."

"I am sorry but I believe an introduction is in order." Obi-Wan said.

"Of course. My name is James T. Kirk, officer of Starfleet and former captain of the starship _Enterprise_." The man said with nod.

"James T. Kirk? The man who commanded the original _Enterprise_ and the second one and was a guest on the maiden voyage of the _Enterprise_ -B but was believed to have been killed when an energy ribbon ripped open the engineering hull of the ship?" Ahsoka questioned.

"The very same." Kirk chuckled. "Of course not many people know is that the energy ribbon was a portal into another dimension known as the Nexus. A dimension where thoughts and reality become one. I have been here ever since, even when my successor Captain Jean Luc-Picard came to me for help."

"Jean Luc-Picard? The captain of the _Enterprise_ -D and the next one?" Ahsoka asked again.

"Right again. He needed my help to stop a madman from destroying a star system in order to return to this place. The energy field that brought me here had already had people in it, specifically refugees from a world destroyed by the Borg. They were ripped away but their ship was in danger of being destroyed but they were saved by the timely arrival of the _Enterprise_ -B." Kirk explained. "I helped rescue the refugees but one of them was willing to risk an entire system of living beings to return. Picard and stopped him but I was killed…Despite my death it was an honor to assist a fellow captain of the _Enterprise_."

"But how are you still here?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kirk smiled. "Well in a way I never left. Time has no meaning here so even if my body died I still existed here in the Nexus. I guess you could say I found my permanent place of retirement and I soon had company."

"What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

The door to the house opened and out came a came another human followed by a Vulcan. "Damn it, Jim. You have company and you don't invite us."

"I didn't know I'd be getting any, Bones." Kirk laughed as the man walked over. "Let me introduce my oldest friends, Dr. Leonard McCoy and Spock."

"Spock and Dr. McCoy of the _Enterprise_?" Ahsoka stood up, surprised as the two men sat down.

"For nearly twenty seven years and in between those times I was drafted back into Starfleet, kicking and screaming." Bones said, taking a sip of his drink. "Of course when I finally passed on I ended up meeting Jim here who just couldn't pass up a chance to say hello and be my so-called guide to the afterlife. Of course when I died I had to admit I never felt as good as I did in nearly thirty years. And then he finally brings this green-blooded hob-goblin just to drive my afterlife insane."

"I do not remember that being his intention, Doctor." Spock said, feigning ignorance.

Kirk laughed slightly. "And we met many old friends here."

"Is this the afterlife?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It could be or it could be just another part of a reality we have yet to understand. I still branch out and try to explore and I have a little help from someone." Kirk answered. "Someone you'd be happy to see."

"Who?" Ahsoka asked.

"That would be me, Miss Tano."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he shot up, watching as a man dressed in Jedi robes emerged from the forest. "…Master."

"It is good to see you again, Obi-Wan." Master Qui-Gon Jinn said as he walked over and sat down.

Master Yoda smiled. "Good to see you again as well, it is."

"You are Master Qui-Gon Jinn?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am and it's an honor to meet you, Ahsoka Tano. It is good that Anakin had a chance to teach someone and you've shown great courage and wisdom, even after you decided to leave the order." Qui-Gon said with a smile.

Ahsoka could barely believe that she was being praised by the Jedi who trained Obi-Wan. "…I couldn't believe in myself as a Jedi anymore after what happened with someone I thought was my friend."

"I know and I am sorry you had to endure such a betrayal." Qui-Gon said, looking around the fire. "Even I could not have anticipated the ambitions of the Sith."

"Indeed. Not even the wisest Vulcans could have believed the treachery and deception used by the Sith simply for galactic domination." Spock nodded.

"Is that just one way of saying they were all maddened animals? Tricking an entire galaxy into a war, deceiving billions of people into giving their freedom away just to see the violence end only to be betrayed by being oppressed?" Bones grumbled. "Not even Khan was that much an insane lunatic."

"Perhaps, Doctor. But Palpatine's strategy, while indeed cruel and horrifying was an effective strategy and one none could have anticipated. Manipulating galactic politics by preying on the unlawful regions of the Skyriver Galaxy, causing civil unrest and forming a separate government while secretly creating an army for both sides to use when the time was right. He combined two strategies that have been used even on Earth, the bait and bleed and the divide and conquer strategies." Spock stated.

"Effective? That's one word to describe for someone who has committed an even greater crime than anyone we've ever encountered. Khan, Nomad, and even the enemies Starfleet encountered after our time." Bones shook his head.

"Maybe but I think our successors threw a big wrench in Sidious's plans." Kirk said with a small smile. "At the very least we know enough to know whatever the Sith plan to do with their new Empire it won't last long. Every empire eventually falls, especially when the very people it attempts to control rise up against it."

"Indeed. The Roman Empire itself is a fine example of what will likely happen to the Galactic Empire." Spock said. "Another would be Nazi Germany."

"You mean another example of cruelty and barbarism." McCoy snapped.

"Your words, doctor."

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka could only stare in silence at McCoy and Spock's conversation while Kirk, Qui-Gon and Yoda all shared amused looks on their faces.

"As much as I hate to break up your debate I believe I'd like to come to why Benjamin brought our friends here." Qui-Gon said, clearing his throat and looked at the Jedi. "I come here now, from the netherworld of the Force to teach you something the Sith have long sought but could never attain because of the inherent selfishness they carry."

"What is that, Master?' Obi-Wan asked.

"Immortality. A way to retain one's consciousness within the Force." Qui-Gon answered, surprising Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

Yoda closed his eyes. "Learned much you have, since your departure Qui-Gon."

"One never stops learning even when becoming a master. There are many plains of existence in the Force which many have seen, including our friends here." Qui-Gon nodded to Kirk, Bones, and Spock. "And to show you the path the Jedi can take in the Milky Way Galaxy that our friend, Ben has started with Miss Tano."

Yoda opened his eyes and smiled. "A wise man you have always been, Qui-Gon. Even wiser than I. Accept I gladly do to become your apprentice."

"As do I, Master." Obi-Wan said with a smile.


End file.
